Kado yang Terlambat
by Incross
Summary: Natsume bangun seperti biasa di pagi hari itu dan mendapati dirinya terperangkap dalam dunia, bahkan tubuh yang berbeda.


Natsume membuka matanya perlahan. Udara pagi masih terasa sedikit dingin, dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sedikit lebih lama lagi di dalam futonnya. Maka ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Takako, sudah pagi!"

Mau tidak mau Natsume membuka matanya lagi, merasa sedikit penasaran. Agaknya suara bibinya, Touko, sedikit berbeda hari itu. Natsume merasa bersalah; jangan-jangan itu karena bibinya semalam menunggunya pulang hingga larut malam. Apa ia terserang flu?

Semalam ia harus mengurus sesuatu, yang lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan arwah, dan baru bisa pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Ia ingat, setelah itu Touko-san menasehatinya panjang lebar tentang pentingnya memberi alasan yang lengkap kalau akan pulang malam. Waktu itu Natsume begitu terburu-buru sehingga mungkin saja alasan yang ia berikan sewaktu menelepon bibinya itu terdengar acak-acakan. Dan Natsume hanya bisa menunduk saja sambil duduk bersila, bersikap seperti anak patuh yang mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan memang, ia berusaha untuk selalu patuh pada bibi dan pamannya yang selalu baik padanya. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ada sedikit perasaan senang saat bibinya menasehatinya seperti itu.

Rasanya menyenangkan saat ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu. Itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu. Dan karenanya, tidak semua kalimat bibinya bisa masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Takako!"

Natsume mengerjap heran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya barusan bibinya memanggil nama 'Takako'. Natsume tidak tahu kalau ada tamu yang menginap. Mungkin saja tamu itu datang saat ia belum pulang semalam.

"Takako," Saat itu pintu digeser terbuka, dan suara bibinya yang terdengar agak berat terdengar lebih jelas. "Sampai kapan kamu mau terus tidur?"

Merasa heran, Natsume memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Dan saat ia tahu, ia membelalak lebar.

Yang ada di depannya bukanlah Touko, tapi orang lain. Wanita lain dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang dan rambut yang lebih gelap daripada rambut bibinya yang ia kenal. Ia sama sekali orang yang berbeda, meski ia juga mengenakan baju rumah seperti yang biasa dikenakan Touko. Dan wanita itu menatapnya heran. "Kenapa denganmu? Lekaslah berpakaian, hari ini kau ada sekolah, kan?"

Natsume berkedip beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya mengangguk juga, meski masih ditelan kebingungan. Wanita itu mundur selangkah, dan sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata lagi, "Cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat lho."

"Ba, baik," jawab Natsume. _Lho? Suaraku…_ Ia memegangi lehernya.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Natsume duduk. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit aneh. Ia memerhatikan kakinya, kemudian tangannya, yang dibalut piyama merah mudanya yang biasa. Entah mengapa rasanya ganjil sekali. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Kucing gemuk yang biasanya masih tidur itu tidak ada.

Natsume beranjak menuju mejanya dan meraih kaca tangan, dan memerhatikan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih tetap wajah Natsume yang dulu. Namun sekilas saat ia menurunkan kaca hendak mengembalikannya ke meja, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya buru-buru mengangkat kaca itu lagi dan melihat lebih jelas. Ia mengarahkannya ke lehernya. Lebih tepatnya, sesuatu di belakang lehernya.

"A, Apa ini?!" Natsume memegangi rambutnya yang sudah sepanjang bahu, bahkan beberapa senti di bawahnya. Ia menarik-nariknya. Benar rambutnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Mana mungkin dalam sehari rambutnya bisa tumbuh sepanjang itu?

Ia menahan napas. Suaranya. Suaranya juga berubah. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke lemarinya dan membukanya dengan keras. Orang yang tidak tahu mungkin akan mengira ia sedang marah. Matanya mencari, dan akhirnya menemukan satu stel seragam… lengkap dengan roknya.

Seolah ingatannya diputar kembali, nama yang tadi dipanggil oleh wanita asing itu terngiang di telinganya. Takako, katanya.

Natsume menunduk. Perlahan, dan dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menyentuh bagian di atas perutnya.

Puk.

Pupilnya langsung membesar. "Tidak mungkiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!!"

**Incross mempersembahkan**

**sebuah **_**fanfic**_** Natsume Yuujinchou:**

" **Kado yang Terlambat "**

Pria setengah baya yang duduk di seberang Natsume memerhatikan gerak-geriknya saat ia akan duduk di belakang meja makan. "Takako-chan, ada apa denganmu pagi ini? Paman kaget sekali mendengarmu berteriak tadi…"

Natsume terhuyung saat duduk, tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, tadi sepertinya aku belum benar-benar bangun," dustanya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, sedangkan wanita yang tadi membangunkannya, yang duduk di sisi lain, tersenyum saja. "Memang tadi malam kau bermimpi apa? Akhir-akhir ini memang sejuk, tapi kalau terus mengikuti keinginan untuk tidur bisa-bisa kita jadi malas," kata pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum cerah. Kemudian ia dan wanita itu melanjutkan makan lagi. Natsume pun mulai makan dalam diam, merasa bahwa meski pun yang ada di depannya adalah orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi ia merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa aman yang sama seperti pasangan Fujiwara, paman dan bibinya.

Diam-diam ia memerhatikan kedua orang itu. Pria yang tadi mengajaknya bicara itu sedikit mirip dengan bibinya. Rambutnya, warna matanya, senyumnya, juga sikapnya yang supel. Dan wanita ini… mungkinkah ia pamannya? Saat ia membangunkan Natsume tadi, Natsume memang merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat akan pamannya. Sesuatu pada caranya berbicara dan bahasa tubuhnya yang kalem itu benar-benar seperti pamannya.

******

Natsume berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan yang biasa dilewatinya ke sekolah. Ia berangkat lebih siang daripada biasanya. Tentu saja, itu karena ia harus belajar bagaimana mengenakan pakaian wanita dan perangkatnya, dan itu memakan waktu. Tadi, ia sampai menutup matanya saat berganti pakaian. Ia tidak mau melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah bertransformasi.

Natsume tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana jadinya saat ia mandi nanti malam. Ia menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran jelek dari kepalanya.

Ia menoleh ke toko buku kecil yang masih tutup dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pantulannya di kaca jendela. Buruk sekali. Bagaimana mungkin ia berubah menjadi perempuan? Semalam ia masih Takashi Natsume. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi Takako Natsume. Bahkan keluarga Fujiwara pun berubah, meski mereka tampaknya tidak menyadarinya; seolah itu adalah hal yang sudah lumrah sejak dulu.

Natsume memerhatikan pantulannya sendiri dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu ke kepala lagi. Sepertinya ia sedikit memendek. Natsume mengerutkan keningnya. Ada satu hal yang paling mengganggunya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa-apaan itu? Kalau memang seluruh dunia ini sudah terbalik, dan ia menjadi seorang perempuan sekarang, seharusnya wajahnya pun berubah, bukan? Jujur saja, ia bergidik saat memerhatikan wajahnya saat _masih normal _dengan penampilan seorang gadis. Rambut yang dipanjangkan, seragam untuk siswi…

"Ooi, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume memekik tertahan. Ia menoleh, dan melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata berlari-lari ke arahnya. Natsume mengenali seragam siswa itu. Seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan Natsume dengan mantap, kemudian menyapa lagi. "Selamat pagi," katanya. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Oh, um," Natsume melirik ke arah lain dengan canggung. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sementara itu, pemuda yang di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas. "Kenapa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat..." Tiba-tiba, seperti teringat sesuatu, ia membuka mulutnya dengan terkejut dan menatap ke udara di samping Natsume.

"Ki, kita bisa telat sungguhan! Ayo cepat, Natsume-kun!" Ia menarik tangan Natsume, dan tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyeretnya sambil berlari. Natsume menyamakan langkahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi ia berusaha mengatasinya dan terus berlari.

"Tadi," pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan lagi. "aku melupakan berkas yang diminta pak guru. Parah sekali, padahal aku sudah hampir sampai di sekolah."

"Berkas?"

"Itu lho," ia menoleh pada Natsume. "tugas berkelompok untuk pelajaran bahasa yang kemarin kuminta untuk kukumpulkan ke Pak Sakaki. Aku meninggalkannya di mejaku. Benar-benar ceroboh…"

_Ah,_ batin Natsume. Pemuda ini pastilah Jun Sasada, ketua kelasnya. Rupanya ia juga berubah. Natsume menekuk mulutnya sembari berlari. Semua ini salah, dan aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan keganjilan ini. Natsume mengingat apa-apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini, tapi sejauh itu ia tidak melakukan apa pun yang membuatnya sampai terkena kutukan.

Natsume mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Sasada terkejut mendengar suara itu dan melebarkan matanya. "Ke, kenapa, Natsume?"

"Nyamuk," jawab Natsume asal. Ia menyipit-nyipitkan matanya menahan perih yang menggigit pipi kirinya. _Jelas bukan mimpi_, batinnya.

…

Istirahat siang.

Natsume tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi dan bergegas berlari keluar kelasnya. Ia tahu satu orang lain yang mungkin menyadari keanehan ini. Ia tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum menemukannya. Agak sulit bagi Natsume untuk mengenalinya, karena, tentu saja, orang itu pun telah berubah. Namun tempatnya berdiri di koridor sekolah, tempat biasa Natsume menemuinya tidak berubah.

Dengan percaya diri Natsume memanggilnya. "Tanuma!"

Gadis yang dituju menoleh. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan nampaknya memang sengaja dipotong tajam pada ujung-ujungnya berayun. "Natsume?"

Natsume berhenti di depannya, tertunduk dan terengah-engah. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Tanuma, apa kau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh?"

Kaname Tanuma, rekannya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Maka Natsume melanjutkan. "Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ada yang tidak biasa, bukan? Coba ingat-ingat kembali, apa kemarin juga seperti ini?"

"Misalnya, ini, ini, ini…" Natsume menunjuk berurutan: rambutnya, dadanya yang sedikit menggembung, roknya, lehernya. Ia berharap kalau-kalau saat itu Tanuma tidak ingat akan dirinya yang dulu, Natsume bisa mengingatkannya dengan menunjukkan letak-letak perubahan pada dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sesuatu yang aneh…" Gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan Natsume, kemudian menatapnya setengah cemas. "Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

Natsume sedikit terkejut. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi," jawabnya. "Tidak ada yang aneh denganmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Sempat terlintas di benak Natsume untuk memberi tahu Tanuma tentang segala kebalikan yang dia alami, tapi ia urungkan. Tanuma adalah rekannya yang juga punya kelebihan untuk bisa melihat apa yang orang biasa tidak bisa lihat, dan ia pikir bahwa Tanuma mungkin bisa mengerti. Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti ini, yang bahkan Tanuma saja tidak menyadarinya, mustahil bagi Natsume untuk menceritakan dirinya yang kemarin masih berstatus 'siswa' kini menjadi 'siswi'.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," jawab Natsume sedikit kecewa. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan napasnya, tapi kini rasanya ia ingin berlari entah ke mana, dan mungkin ia akan melewati suatu batas dan menyadari bahwa ia sebelumnya berada di dunia paralel.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat raut cemas pada temannya itu. Maka ia tersenyum sungkan dan meyakinkan Tanuma bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bahwa Tanuma tidak perlu khawatir tentangnya.

…

Belakangan, Natsume mengetahui bahwa nama paman dan bibinya telah berubah menjadi Touma dan Shinori Fujiwara. Paling tidak, kini Natsume tahu dengan nama apa ia harus memanggil mereka.

Malam berlalu dan pagi datang lagi seolah segalanya memang begitu adanya. Natsume menggosok giginya dengan malas. Pantulan dirinya di cermin tidak berubah; masih gadis dengan rambut yang menjuntai ke bahu. Natsume berkumur, kemudian menggunakan jepit yang ia temukan di dekat situ untuk menjaga supaya poni dan rambutnya tidak basah saat ia mencuci muka. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ia kembali mengamati wajahnya. Tangannya menelusuri lekuk wajahnya dan ia menyadari bahwa memang ada yang sedikit berbeda. Rahangnya sepertinya lebih kecil, dan wajahnya sedikit lebih bulat.

Baik, jadi _memang ada _yang berubah pada wajahnya. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada lagi. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Natsume tidak tahu mengapa saat itu ia ingin sekali wajahnya menjadi berbeda… mungkin itu karena ia ingin memungkiri kenyataan bahwa wajahnya di saat normal, sebelum ia berubah, pun sudah _cukup cantik_ untuk menjadi seorang gadis—

"Aku tidak cantiiiik…!!" serunya kesal pada diri sendiri. Touma Fujiwara, pamannya, yang saat itu kebetulan lewat, sampai hampir terlompat saking kagetnya.

******

Natsume melepas napas berat. Lagi-lagi istirahat siang, tapi kali ini ia tidak berminat keluar kelas. Ia duduk saja di bangkunya, tangan dilipat di meja dan kepala diletakkan sekenanya di atas lengannya. Seorang temannya, yang kini telah menjadi gadis sepertinya, menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, kenapa murung sekali? Kau habis ditolak cowok?" tanyanya asal.

Natsume menatapnya dengan sebelah matanya dan balik bertanya dengan lirih, "Nishimura, aku ini tidak cantik, kan?"

Nishimura menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran. Natsume melanjutkan, "Bilang dengan jujur. Aku ini tidak cantik, kan? Tidak, kan? Sama sekali?"

Tapi gadis yang bernama Nishimura itu malah berpandangan dengan teman gandengannya seolah mereka sedang saling membaca pikiran, dan dua detik kemudian mereka bertanya (hampir berseru, malah) bebarengan. "Siapa orangnya, Natsume??"

Natsume sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar jawaban mereka. Sementara itu mereka mulai ribut sendiri menyebutkan satu per satu nama anak-anak lelaki (dulunya perempuan), menerka-nerka siapa lelaki khayalan yang mematahkan hati Takako Natsume.

Pemuda itu… salah, gadis itu hanya diam mematung melihat reaksi mereka.

…

Hari berlalu dengan lambat bagi Natsume. Meski ia berusaha menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa, ia tetap saja menemui kesulitan jika sudah waktunya ke kamar kecil. Wajah Natsume rasanya panas kalau harus mengingatnya. Apalagi semalam ia sungguh mandi…

'_Apa boleh buat, kan. Shinori-san sudah repot-repot menyiapkan air hangat untukku…' a_dalah apa yang terus diulangnya dalam hati. Kalau saja semalam Shinori-san tidak melakukannya, Natsume pasti tidak akan mandi. Apa saja untuk menghindarinya. Walau pun, tentu saja, ia mungkin harus menanggung malu karena badannya memang agak bau karena keringat…

Natsume mendesah. "Di saat seperti ini, ke mana perginya kucing gendut itu?"

Natsume mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada Nyanko-sensei. Selama ini ia memang sering dibantu olehnya, biar pun Nyanko-sensei sendiri selalu punya segudang alasan untuk menyangkalnya. Ia menetapkan niatnya. Sembari berjalan pulang, ia memikirkan ke mana dia harus mulai mencari petunjuk. Pertama-tama, ia akan mulai di sekitar hutan tempat awal pertemuannya dengan Nyanko-sensei. Kalau tidak salah, dalam perjalanan ke sana, ia akan melewati tempat siluman kerbau dan temannya yang bermata satu itu biasa berjalan-jalan.

Maka, sore harinya ia mencobanya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan rambut barunya. Awalnya memang sedikit geli, namun ternyata itu juga membantu menghangatkan lehernya dari udara atau angin musim gugur. Natsume memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang hanya dari tanah yang sekedar diratakan, menuju hutan. Ia melihat sekeliling, sepi. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk berjaga-jaga supaya Buku Teman yang ada di tas bahunya tidak mendadak hilang diambil _youkai_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia sampai di jalan kecil hutan itu. Dengan waspada, ia melangkah masuk. Kicauan burung terdengar di atasnya. Meski tertutup oleh dedaunan, tapi cahaya tetap bisa masuk, sehingga Natsume masih bisa melihat jelas. Setelah sampai di tempat tertentu, ia berhenti, kemudian memanggil nama-nama yang ia kenal. _Ayakashi_, tentunya. Tapi tidak ada yang muncul ke hadapannya. Natsume terheran.

"Sensei? Nyanko-sensei!" panggilnya. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, dan mendengar suara berkeresak di samping kanannya. Ia menggerutu kecil sambil berjalan ke arah semak itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di situ? Aku mencarimu, lho."

Tapi setelah dibuka, ternyata itu hanya dua ekor tupai. Hewan-hewan kecil itu berlari pergi saat melihat Natsume. Sementara, pemuda… tidak, gadis itu menatap mereka pergi dalam diam. _Ke mana semuanya? _Ia kembali memalingkan kepalanya, dan memerhatikan sekeliling. _Apa ada yang membuat mereka ketakutan?_

Natsume merasa percuma saja ia mencari di tempat itu, sebaiknya ia mulai mencari di tempat lain. Hutan ini bisa diperiksa lagi lain waktu. Namun entah mengapa, ia seolah mendapatkan firasat bahwa pencarian berikutnya pun akan membuahkan hasil yang sama.

Suara kepakan sayap burung-burung liar memecah keheningan, bayangan mereka melintas di atas kepala Natsume. Gadis itu terdiam, berpikir. Matanya yang cokelat keemasan menerawang jauh ke kekosongan di hadapannya. _Siapa yang melakukan ini?_

******

Natsume sudah mencari berjam-jam lamanya tapi ia tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak melihat satu pun _ayakashi _selama perjalanan maupun di tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal, dan langkahnya melambat. Natsume berjalan pulang melewati jalanan tanah setapak yang sama. Hari begitu canggung tanpa omelan Nyanko-sensei. Gadis itu menelusuri hatinya. Ia merasa kesepian. Semua perubahan yang ada di sekitarnya membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman bertemu dengan orang-orang yang biasa ia temui di kehidupan normalnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mau berhenti?"

Natsume membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Tidak jauh darinya, melayang seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian berwarna kuning kusam. Sebagai pengganti telinga, sepasang kain putih panjang yang dipilin menjuntai dari kedua sisi kepalanya. Di ujung-ujung kain itu dua buah giring-giring keemasan seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa terikat. Anak itu menekuk mulutnya.

"Ka, kamu…" Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Natsume. Ia menatap anak itu dengan tidak percaya. Anak yang belum diketahui namanya itu hanya diam saja di sana, menatap Natsume dari sudut matanya dengan bosan.

"…siapa, ya?"

Seketika anak itu langsung jatuh terjerembab ke tanah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Natsume. Dengan segera ia bangun dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Ini aku, hoi! Aku! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa?!"

Natsume sampai mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Natsume berdiri tegak, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia tidak merasa pernah mengenal _ayakashi_ itu sebelumnya. Seakan sesuatu dibunyikan di dalam kepalanya, Natsume teringat akan ketidakberadaan _ayakashi _yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Anak itu adalah yang pertama yang ia temui hari itu. Natsume baru akan membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup, menerbangkan rok putih panjang Natsume hingga hampir membuka sepenuhnya. "Wuaaaa?!" Ia buru-buru menutupnya kembali. Ia juga menutup matanya, karena angin itu menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan yang jatuh di jalanan.

Setelah angin itu agak mereda, ia kembali mendengar suara yang dalam yang sudah familiar di telinganya. "Kulihat kau sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh barumu," katanya. Natsume membuka matanya. Di belakang anak misterius itu, seekor makhluk menyerupai serigala raksasa berdiri. Di sekitar matanya terlihat beberapa guratan merah. Rambutnya tebal, berwarna putih, bergoyang-goyang sedikit saat angin mereda. Matanya yang keemasan dan tenang bertemu dengan Natsume.

Natsume hampir tidak memercayai matanya. "Nya—"

"Buh," Nyanko-sensei alias Madara menutupi mulutnya dengan salah satu kaki depannya. Tapi ia gagal. "Buhahahahahahaha!! Lihat penampilanmu! Apa-apaan itu, kau terlihat konyol, Natsume! Bwahahaha!!"

Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Wajahnya merah padam diliputi malu yang tak terkira. "Be… berisik, ah! Aku begini juga bukan kemauanku!" serunya pada Madara yang malah tertawa sampai berguling-guling.

Anak misterius itu menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Natsume. "Oi, apa kau sudah lupa ini hari apa? Aku hanya menepati janjiku, lho," ujarnya datar.

"Hari? Hari apa memangnya?" Natsume bingung. Suara tawa dan olokan Madara, seperti: 'Natsume memakai rok', 'gyaaahahaha', dan sebagainya sampai di telinga Natsume. "Sensei berisik!" teriaknya kesal. Ia kembali menatap anak misterius itu. "Kamu siapa? Apa kau ada kaitannya dengan kejadian aneh ini?"

Anak itu mendesah panjang. Ia melipat tangannya dengan bosan. "Hari iniii…" jawabnya malas. "ulang tahunmu, kan. Reiko."

"Hah?" Natsume dan Madara melongo bebarengan. Keduanya menatap anak itu dengan tidak percaya. Madara, masih dalam posisi setengah tengkurap, menyahut. "Reiko Natsume sudah lama mati. Dia ini cucunya."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik.

Angin kering sampai berhembus.

Seolah baru sadar, anak itu baru melongo. "He?"

******

"Namaku Gon," jelasnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. "Aku bisa membuat ilusi."

Saat itu mereka bertiga duduk di kursi di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Natsume bertemu dengan Gon dan Madara. Madara yang telah berubah menjadi kucing gembul, menguap lebar sekali tanpa peduli untuk menutupnya. Gon mulai menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Reiko Natsume, nenek Takashi (atau Takako) Natsume, berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka bertemu saat Reiko sedang memancing di danau tidak jauh dari situ.

"Setiap kali datang memancing, ia selalu memberikan seekor ikan untukku," Gon menerawang. Ia ingat betul bagaimana gadis nyentrik itu menggoyang-goyangkan ikan air tawar yang didapatnya dengan gembira. "Lalu, suatu hari, ia bertanya: _Kita berteman, kan, Gon?_"

Nyanko-sensei membuka matanya, dan menatap Gon, mulai serius mendengarkan. Begitu pula Natsume. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang neneknya, dan setiap kali ia mendengar cerita tentang neneknya, ia akan selalu penasaran, orang seperti apa neneknya itu. Gon terdiam sejenak, seolah merenung. Natsume berpikir bahwa Gon mungkin merindukan Reiko.

"Lalu, dia bilang lagi," Gon melanjutkan. "_Kalau begitu nanti jangan lupa kasih aku hadiah ulang tahun, ya!_... begitu."

Natsume dan Nyanko-sensei terperangah. Batin mereka menyuarakan hal yang sama, sementara Gon mendesah berat. _Kasihan, lagi-lagi satu ayakashi yang dimanfaatkan Reiko…_

Suara Reiko terngiang kembali di benak Gon. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya. Saat itu ia sedang asyik memakan ikan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Reiko. Gadis itu berjongkok di sebelahnya saat ia menanyakannya. Ikan yang dipegang Gon sampai terjatuh. Dia sempat merasa ge-er setelah tiba-tiba Reiko bertanya tentang 'teman', namun itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

"_Ha… hadiah apa?" _begitu tanyanya sambil meneruskan makannya, sedikit mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tahu ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan manusia. Manusia itu hanya makhluk yang menjengkelkan. Meski demikian, ia mengecualikan Reiko.

Reiko nampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan merentangkan tangan dan kedua kakinya. Dan sambil tersenyum seolah puas akan sesuatu, ia menjawab sembari menatap langit yang biru dan luas, _"Perlihatkan padaku dunia yang berbeda. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya bila semuanya terbalik. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasa yang ditimbulkannya saat aku hidup di dunia itu."_

Saat itu Gon terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Reiko yang tidak biasanya terlihat tenang. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Gon, dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajah jenakanya. _"Kalau Gon, pasti bisa."_

Mendengar cerita itu, Natsume terdiam. Kelanjutannya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan lebih jauh; ia sudah tahu. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat bagi _ayakashi _dan sebaliknya bagi manusia. Tidak terasa, lima puluh tahun lebih sudah berlalu. Bagi Gon, waktu selama itu mungkin hanya sekelebat saja. Tapi begitu ia hendak menepatinya, tahu-tahu saja Reiko sudah bercucu, bahkan tiada. Raut wajah Gon dapat dibaca Natsume dengan jelas. Itu adalah kekecewaan. Dan rindu. Janjinya pada Reiko kini tidak bisa lagi dipenuhi.

"Gon," kata Natsume. Anak kecil itu melirik Natsume. Natsume tersenyum tenang. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Reiko-san pasti senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Perut Gon terasa geli, namun menyenangkan. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin tersenyum dan tertawa lega, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan menekuk mulutnya ke bawah. "A-apaan, sih! Kau kan bukan Reiko. Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Tidak usah bilang pun aku tahu."

Natsume tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

******

Selesai Gon mengembalikannya ke dunia normal, ia berpamitan dan langsung pergi. Sebelum anak itu menghilang, Natsume berjanji akan sesekali mampir ke danau yang ia sebutkan tadi sehingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Wajah Gon merona sedikit, dan ia menolak dengan kata-kata tajam seperti biasa. Tapi ketika Natsume akan berbalik, Gon berkata lagi dengan suara pelan: 'Aku tidak keberatan', sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin sepoi.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, Nyanko-sensei menceritakan apa yang terjadi di 'dunia normal' saat Natsume tengah berilusi.

"Kau terus bengong dua hari ini, dan sama sekali tidak menjawab waktu kupanggil," jelasnya. "Touko dan Shigeru bingung sekali saat melihatmu begitu."

_Aduh_, batin Natsume. Lagi-lagi ia membuat paman dan bibinya khawatir. Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjelaskannya kalau-kalau nanti sepulangnya ia ke rumah ia ditanyai.

"Aku sudah curiga begitu melihatmu bertingkah aneh pagi yang pertama, jadi aku mulai mencari tahu. Kemudian tadi aku menemukan anak itu dan kamu, dan aku menggunakan tenagaku untuk masuk juga ke dunia yang ia buat," kata kucing bulat itu. Lalu ia menghela napas. "Benar-benar. Sampai kapan kau mau merepotkanku?"

"Maaf saja," sahut Natsume lelah.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih," Nyanko-sensei menggerutu. "Yah, kuanggap itu impas karena kau telah mempertontonkan sesuatu yang menarik untukku."

Natsume memalingkan kepalanya pada kucing yang berjalan di sampingnya, dan menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Nyanko-sensei meliriknya, dan sambil meninggikan suara, ia berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya (hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan karena perutnya yang besar) dan menirukan gerakan Natsume sedang menutup roknya. "_Kyaaaa~~"_ katanya.

Wajah Natsume langsung memerah. "Bukan 'kyaaa' tapi 'wuaaa'! Itu hal yang sama sekali berbeda, sensei!"

"_Auh, rokku terbang. Kyaaa… tidak, tidak,_" Kucing itu malah meneruskan. Kemudian ia berlari mendahului Natsume sambil tertawa mengejek, "Natsume gemulai! Natsume gemulai!"

"Tunggu, apa maksud… Kembali ke sini! Senseeeeeiii!" Natsume mengejarnya dan mereka terus bertengkar sepanjang jalan.

Dunia yang berbeda, di mana semuanya terbalik. Gon yang telah mendengar apa yang diminta oleh Reiko akhirnya membuat dunia ilusi di mana semua pria menjadi wanita dan sebaliknya, dan di mana Natsume tidak lagi bisa melihat maupun mendengar roh halus. Tapi apa benar itu yang dimaksud oleh Reiko?

Terlintas di benak Natsume bahwa mungkin dunia yang dimaksud Reiko adalah dunia di mana ia tidak dibenci dan dicemooh. Tidak dijauhi dan bisa bergaul normal dengan anak-anak remaja seusianya. Natsume tahu betul perasaan-perasaan itu. Ia sendiri mengalaminya. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Karena kalau itu terjadi, maka Nyanko-sensei akan menghilang, dia pun mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pasangan Fujiwara, Tanuma, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Hinoe, Tsubame, Gen… Ia mungkin tidak akan tahu tentang sejarah Reiko.

Berpikir demikian, ia semakin ingin tahu tentang diri Reiko. Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama hidup, apa saja yang diinginkannya, siapa saja yang ditemuinya…

Ia ingin lebih memahami Reiko.

Paling tidak, selama ia mempunyai Buku Teman dan Nyanko-sensei, perlahan ia akan tahu lebih banyak. _Benar,_ batin Natsume. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru.

**Tamat.**


End file.
